


Я беру тебя за руку (и веду сквозь огонь)

by fytbolistka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Soulmates, because Credence didn't know it's Gellert, we don't know if original Percival still alive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Им не было нужды назначать встречи: Криденс всегда знал, где мистер Грейвз, стоило тому оказаться рядом. Его вела становившаяся огненной саламандра — метка родственной души у волшебников, как объяснил ему мистер Грейвз.





	Я беру тебя за руку (и веду сквозь огонь)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фандомную битву для команды соулмэйтов. Беты - Xenya-m и just red.

Криденс чувствует на своей шее жаркое дыхание и утыкается лицом в подушку. Со стороны кажется, что от смущения, на самом деле — чтобы не видеть неподвижную саламандру на предплечье. Мистер Грейвз за его спиной загнанно дышит и с каждым движением всё сильнее и сильнее сбивается с ритма. Криденс просто хочет, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, так что сжимается: он заметил, что мистеру Грейвзу это нравится. Ему хочется, чтобы это быстрее закончилось и для него тоже, так что он просовывает руку — другую, без метки — под себя и сжимает собственный член. Он едва-едва успевает пару раз толкнуться в кулак, когда болезненный укус в плечо заставляет его отдёрнуть руку и позволить мистеру Грейвзу позаботиться о нём. Саламандра на предплечье за это время не сдвинулась с места ни на дюйм.  
  


***

  
  
Саламандра — долгие годы Криденс называл её просто ящерицей — была с ним, сколько он себя помнил. Обычно она грелась у него на груди, прямо над сердцем, но всегда пряталась, если рядом кто-то был. Как-то раз она свернулась и притаилась на внутренней стороне бедра, когда разъярённая ошибкой Мэри Лу заставила его раздеться и выпорола. Криденс никогда не слышал о таком от других, а сам боялся спросить. Но однажды, когда он стоял под дождём и раздавал листовки, саламандра вдруг скользнула на его ладонь и забила хвостом, словно требуя спешить. Ладонь жгло, будто в ней был зажат уголёк. Криденс закрыл глаза и побежал, ориентируясь на маячащий где-то впереди свет, излучающий такое же тепло, как и его саламандра. Неожиданно свет исчез, а Криденс обнаружил себя в пустынном переулке с колотящимся сердцем. Через неделю он встретил мистера Грейвза.  
  
На его ладони была такая же саламандра, и Криденс, будучи не в силах противиться желанию своей, протянул руку. И тут же оказался в крепком объятии. Вдыхая незнакомый терпкий парфюм, чувствуя под щекой чуть колющийся шарф, Криденс краем глаза наблюдал, как переплелись их саламандры. Тихий срывающийся шёпот отчего-то не заставил его вздрогнуть.  
  
— Меня зовут Персиваль Грейвз. А ты Криденс, верно? Что ты знаешь о магии?   
  
Они встречались пару-тройку раз в неделю, и редко когда им удавалось выкроить больше получаса. Им не было нужды назначать встречи: Криденс всегда знал, где мистер Грейвз, стоило тому оказаться рядом. Его вела становившаяся огненной саламандра — метка родственной души у волшебников, как объяснил ему мистер Грейвз. Обычно Криденс слушал рассказы о магическом мире и наслаждался теплом от тела мистера Грейвза и их соединившихся меток. Иногда они молча гуляли, держась за руки, и люди вокруг не обращали на них ни малейшего внимания. Пару раз мистер Грейвз тайно водил Криденса на магическую аллею и кормил волшебным мороженым. Пока однажды они наконец-то не оказались у мистера Грейвза — Персиваля, как сбивчиво шептал в ту ночь Криденс, — дома.   
  
Криденс горел, его метка металась по телу, как безумная, следуя за лихорадочными движениями рук Персиваля. Тот, точно сумасшедший, шептал «Я вытащу тебя» и просил потерпеть. Криденс не знал, к чему относилось последнее: к разрывающему чувству от впервые проникающего в него члена или к обещанию вытащить. Он цеплялся за Персиваля, боясь утонуть в водовороте чувств, хотя и знал, что уже пропал, но ему и не хотелось спасаться. Только не когда в глазах Персиваля пылало пламя его огненной саламандры. Только не когда его руки оказывались там, где даже сам Криденс себя не касался. Только не когда его собственная саламандра вдруг обернулась вокруг члена, чтобы прижаться к своей паре на ладони Персиваля. А через два дня Криденс впервые позволил Персивалю — мистеру Грейвзу — застать себя врасплох: саламандра осталась холодной и не сдвинулась с насиженного места на груди.   
  


***

  
  
Сливаясь с тенью в метро, Криденс думает, что должен был догадаться, и проклинает себя. Он крушил дома и вымещал ярость на случайно оказавшихся на его пути людях, пытаясь вернуть своей саламандре огонь, когда всё было гораздо проще. Он считал себя сломанным, недостойным, предавшим, преданным — а дело было не в нём. Криденс смотрит на ставшую совсем блеклой саламандру на предплечье и вспоминает, как неделю назад она медленно переползла туда с груди, обернула его руку хвостом и застыла неподвижным ледяным узором. Мистера Грейвза нет, есть лишь незнакомый мужчина с выцветшими глазами и отталкивающими чертами лица. Криденс воскрешает в памяти единственную ночь, проведённую с настоящим Персивалем, и этого огня оказывается достаточно, чтобы позволить саламандре залечить нанесённые ослепляющей вспышкой раны. А затем Криденс уступает сознание тёмной твари, что таится внутри него, и перестаёт существовать.

**Author's Note:**

> Не указала в шапке "смерть персонажа", потому что канон нам пока на этот счёт не дал чёткого ответа. Так что каждый может воспринимать финал, как ему больше нравится. Я настроена весьма оптимистично.


End file.
